Closed Until Further Notice
by Katerina de Annika
Summary: Regina and Snow White have an argument over governmental policies, and Emma helps Regina relax afterwards with the help of some more enjoyable activities. (Part of Korderoo's 'OUaT Trick or Treat Fic Swap'. For Helebette.)


This is based off of a Tumblr Prompt for Korderoo's 'OUaT Trick or Treat Fic Swap'. This is for Helebette. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"How would you like it if I walked into your kingdom and shut it down on a whim?" shouted Regina, slamming her hands against the board room table. Snow seethed across from her.

"You already did that when you took over my father's kingdom!"

"I was the _Queen_. You were the princess! I had a right to that throne, and you know it!"

"All I know is how you ruled back then, and how you are ruling now! Why I even thought it was a good idea to let you have _any _authority here is beyond me."

"Stop it now!" Emma shouted, standing up, face stormy. "We have had enough bickering. Sit back in your seats and calm down." Emma's eyebrows were furrowed, mouth set in a thin line. She was fed up with all this fighting. "You two can't seem to agree on anything. So let's call it a day." Her tone was firm.

"But Emma darling, we still haven't decided on—" Snow began. Regina cut her off.

"The United States Government shut down because of budgetary concerns and infighting. I will not let Storybrooke face the same fate because of its small minded constituents!"

Emma rolled her eyes as Snow guffawed. Another round of fighting started, while Emma rubbed her temples. But as soon as Regina and Snow started circling the table towards each other, Emma was in motion.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" she said, scrambling to get between them. She placed a hand on each of their heaving chests, gaze darting back and forth between them. "You do know this is a budget meeting, not a dueling arena, right?" she huffed. Snow barely glanced at her daughter, instead pinning the ex-mayor with a furious glare. "I would be amenable to allocating funding to create a dueling arena." Snow sneered.

Regina snarled, eyes narrowing as her lip curled in fake amusement. "I would approve that addition, _Your Majesty._"

Emma swallowed, laughing awkwardly. "Yes, well. See? You're agreeing on something, right? Heh...Um. Right. Let's end the meeting on that note. We're moving forward. I'm all for progress. So, meeting adjourned." The sheriff hastily grabbed Regina and yanked her by the arm towards the doors. To her chagrin, Snow and and Regina were still staring each other down. Emma rolled her eyes. She really hated town meetings.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Unhand me." Regina demanded, turning to pin the Sheriff with a hard look.

"No."

"Excuse me?" The brunette's eyes went wide as she looked down at Emma's hand on her arm, then back up to the woman's face.

"I said no."

"I _know_ what you said, Sheriff." Regina bit out, sneering again. "And I have had enough of the Charming family telling me 'no' today!"

Emma halted in the hallway, spinning on her heel, and stepping close to Regina. The ex-mayor stepped back, eying the Sheriff uneasily.

"I have had more than enough of being lumped in with my parents, Regina." Emma snapped, eyes flashing. "And more than enough of you throwing your tantrums when you don't get what you want."

Regina's jaw flexed as she ground her teeth. But after a few seconds, she seemed to deflate slightly. Mouth pinched, she tilted her head. "Then give me something I _do_ want." She husked, eyes narrowing as she stepped into Emma's personal space, nose to nose with the blonde. Regina's lips curled in a seductive smile. Emma swallowed. Her tongue ran along her lips as her eyes darted from Regina's mouth to her smoky gaze and back again.

"Um." Emma tried to speak.

"I'll take that as a yes." Regina said brusquely, brushing past the Sheriff and heading up towards the second floor.

"But what about your appointments later and—"

"I have made up my mind. Are you coming?" Regina's eyebrow raised as she stalked towards the door to her vacant office. The door creaked open and she looked around the sparsely furnished room, bare since she had removed her belongings so many months ago. She ran a finger over the edge of her desk, mouth pursed as it came away dusty. Emma came up behind her, placing a hand on her waist.

"Memories?" she said quietly. Regina nodded, then turned and grabbed Emma by the collar of her red jacket.

"And now it's time to make new ones." she said, yanking the blonde close and capturing her lips in a hard kiss. Emma moaned.

"But my mother." She mumbled, hands moving around to dig into Regina's back. "She's still in the building. She could—"

"I don't care about your mother. She is inconsequential." Regina bit Emma's lip, drawing another moan from the Sheriff. But Emma pulled away, and gave Regina a reproachful look. "She's my mother, Regina. To me, she is not inconsequential."

Regina rolled here eyes, then gave her a small smile. "I know. But I would prefer not to speak of her at the moment." She replied, hands moving down to unbutton Emma's pants. Emma didn't reply, merely cupping the brunette's face and kissing her again. Regina groaned in appreciation, fingers pushing Emma's jeans down her hips. Emma smirked against the brunette's mouth and shoved her onto the desk. She grinned and began kissing down Regina's neck.

"You know," Emma mumbled, nipping at her neck. "You seem in a much better mood now." her tongue slid up Regina's throat, fingers sliding down her neck and along your shoulders.

"Yes, well, I do tend to be in a better mood when I'm getting bedded." Regina said, smiling as she flipped them over, pinning Emma's hands to the desk. "You also don't bother me about budgets and threaten to shut down Storybrooke's government because you don't agree with me." Emma watched as Regina's face darkened dramatically.

"Hey, hey." Emma said, brushing her fingertips against Regina's jaw. "It's okay. We'll find a way to keep Storybrooke going."

Regina paused her hands on Emma's now naked hips. She glared off into space, fingers tapping agitatedly against Emma's hip bone.

"I don't want your mother's infantile, naïve policies to destroy the town that I took such care of for 28 years."

Emma's head fell back against the desk as she sighed. "Regina..."

Regina's gaze focused back on her, eyes intent. "Your government shut down because your two ruling parties could not agree on a major policy change. And yet Snow White and I are disagreeing over small budgetary allocations that she feels are necessary and that I feel would harm the town's economy. If your government cannot find a middle ground, I do not expect to find one with that insufferable woman who birthed you."

Emma raised her eyebrows, mouth open. "Excuse me?"

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "See? Even without being here she causes problems." Emma took a deep breath, then held Regina's chin, tilting her face to look her in the eye.

"You ran this town well before I came along, besides the government corruption bits, of course."

Regina had the decency to look slightly abashed.

"And no where in the fairytales do they mention how terrible you were as a Queen to anyone but those that crossed you. You didn't cause famine and disease to sweep through your people, and your kingdom thrived. If we can help Snow see that you know more about running a kingdom and Storybrooke than she does, maybe we can have less fighting."

Regina just looked at her in disbelief. Emma looked slightly embarrassed. "We can at least try, right?"

The ex-mayor shook her head and leaned in close. "Just shut up and kiss me." She growled, and Emma obliged. Mouths collided as Regina's hands began to work on Emma's pants with renewed vigor. Soon they were well down her thighs. Regina grinning triumphantly when she ran her fingertips along the edge of Emma's underwear to find her soaking wet.

"Thinking about me for a while, were you?"

Emma's breath caught at Regina's throaty chuckle, and she swallowed, unable to take her eyes away from the stunning brunette. "You are quite sexy when you get angry."

Regina's eyebrow arched as she flashed the blonde a toothy grin. "And you are quite attractive when you're lying half naked on my desk." She said, fingers dragging deliciously across Emma's abdomen and hips, and down to her wet center. Emma's head fell back as she felt Regina's fingers slip beneath her underwear and circle her entrance.

"But you are even more attractive when you admit I'm right, and give me what I want."

Emma laughed, looking up at Regina and seeing the playful smirk on her lips. "What do you want to be right about?" She asked, before gasping as two fingers thrust deep inside her.

"I want to know what you thought of my budget. And what you thought of your mother's." Emma rolled her eyes, trying to form coherent thoughts as Regina's thumb found her clit.

"You. Uh. You were...uh. Um"

"Speak up, dearie. I can't hear you." Regina's voice husked next to her year, and Emma's eyes snapped open as she bit her lip.

"You definitely knew what you were talking about. And...uh. Fuck. You uh—"

"Yes dear?"

"Your proposal sounded much better than my mother's."

Regina nodded, satisfied, and rewarded the blonde with a deep thrust and a sharp, fast curl of her fingers. Emma gasped, surging up on the table, hands grabbing Regina's back.

"Oh god." She moaned. "Oh my god."

Regina's breathing grew heavier as she leaned her weight into her thrusts, loving how easily her fingers slid in and out of her lover.

"But I do think Mary Margaret had a point." Emma said after a minute, smiling slightly before another wave of pleasure overcame her and she buried her face against Regina's neck.

"What?" Regina snapped, fingers stilling. Emma groaned. "Come on, Regina. Please. I was _this_ close." She complained. The brunette just looked at her sharply.

"You asked what I thought. And I told you." There was a definite whine in Emma's voice, but she didn't take the effort to get rid of it.

"So she was right and I was wrong?"

"Nope. Not what I said. I see both your points. You're more experienced and know more about what you're doing. But that doesn't make her points wrong."

"She wanted to make a monthly holiday to celebrate true love." Regina said dryly.

Emma sighed. "Yes, well, I find that annoying as hell. But she also had some good ideas. And putting aside money to help rebuild and repaint the orphanage is a good thing."

"But money doesn't just grow on trees, and we shouldn't put aside the extra few thousand dollars just to get the designer paint your mother has her heart set on."

Emma didn't really have an argument there. "She's a princess." She said, shrugging her shoulders. One of her hands slid down to rest between her legs, squeezing Regina's hand insistently. "Please. Can we at least finish before we argue any more?"

Regina sighed, then nodded, a smile tugging at her lips before she twisted her fingers sharply, making Emma gasp, fingers digging into the brunette's shoulder.

"More." She pleaded, and Regina nodded, leaning in to kiss the blonde deeply. Her fingers picked up a steady rhythm, as did Emma's breathing. She was just getting to the edge when a sharp rap sounded on the office doors. Both women turned their heads to find a sputtering Snow standing in the now open door.

"Wha-wha-..." Snow White's voice cracked.

Regina shot Emma a glance, and noticed the mixture of horror and amusement on her lover's face. She turned back to Snow White, and the ex-mayor's expression shifted from mild surprise to mock apology. Her fingers tightened possessively in Emma's hair, fingers twitching slightly inside the blonde and making her gasp.

"So sorry, dear." Regina said to Snow, a smile growing on her face. "I'm afraid the government's closed until further notice."

Emma snorted. Snow White just looked back and forth between the two women, unable to utter a word. Regina quickly got bored with the scrutiny and flicked her wrist, shutting the door in Snow's shocked face.

"Now. Let's finish addressing our own problems, shall we?" Regina said, leaning in to tug lightly on Emma's earlobe.

"I think we're well on our way to a compromise." Emma said, laughing.

"Indeed."

_Fin._

* * *

Helebette's Prompt: _Swan Queen - Talking about government shut down, mature for sexy times during the political discussion._

I hope you approve!


End file.
